


grapes and bugs don’t go together well

by Magi_cloud



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, I am bad at writing please be nice, Multi, My First Fanfic, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_cloud/pseuds/Magi_cloud
Summary: DANGANRONPA SPOILERSKokichi has just gotten accepted into the 53 killing game. He thought that they throw you right into it but apparently they need to get studied and train before they get their characters. And one fellow contestant catches Kokichis eye.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu & K1-B0
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a fan fic so please be nice 👍

I made it. I got in to Danganronpa. I have been watching the show forever now and I will finally be able to go on it. I thought when you got excepted you got put in right away. Guess I was wrong. They have to study use to see what character they will make for use. Guess that’s fine more time to be the real me before I get my character. 

Chapter one:  
I walk towards the build where the told use to meet. It was a white building that looked like it could be a storage house. But the roof was to low for that. As I reach for the handle I get a feeling of excitement, and as I open the door I am meet with the faces of my soon to be competitors in a large blank room.  
“Oh you made it in too? Do they just let anyone in now.” I looked to where the voice was coming from; A blond girl with a blue uniform. I remember her from auditions she was really good.   
“Oh um hi. If I remember correctly your Kaede right?”  
“Yea I am,” she said annoyingly.   
“Who the hell is this?” A tall guy with short messy purple hair came to stand behind Kaede.  
“It’s that shorty from auditions. Surprised he got in his audition sucked balls,”  
“Well not as bad as the guy with the long green hair. He stumbled all over his words.” They both start to laugh and walk away. And at the other end of the room I see the guy that we’re taking about. Super tall guy with long tangled green hair, small bruises all over his body, super muscular, and not to mention cute. For someone with such a muscular body he had kinda baby face. I feel my face start to turn read when I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
“Hello they your Kokichi right?”  
“Ye-yes I am,” I stutter   
“I’m Maki. Maki Harukawa” she reached out her and so I can shack it and I flinch.  
“I’m sorry did I do so thing wrong?”  
“Sorry you caught me off guard,”  
I reach out to shake it.  
“Sorry for scaring you there but I just wanted to say I thought your audition was great!”  
“Thank you!” I remember makis and well. She had a confident tone the whole time and gave her while audition like a protester to a rally. She was so strong.  
“Your audition was fantastic! Also I can totally see you acting as the fighter character.”  
“You think I can be one?” Maki questioned.  
“That’s what you suggested right? Well with the strength you showed when you went up there you totally gave off the energy! You could be the next Peko!”  
“Pekos my favorite character. I actually- you know what nevermind.”  
“What did you want to say?”  
“This might sound geeky. And it is,” she paused. “I actually am obsessed with peko! I have pictures of her all over, make fan art and fan fiction. But I don’t really talk about it often cause most other dr fans say that I only say I like her cause she is unpopular so that makes me quirky.”  
“That’s not geek to be a big fan of a character! Like we are all fans of the show so we are geeks in that way. Also the real dork here is the one over there with the hat on. He is head to toe in Kirigiri merch.”  
Me and maki share a chuckle.  
“Yea looking around at everybody we seem the most normal and good. Anyway what your fav character”  
“Oh I’m just a basic nagito fan. I really hope, haha hope... ANYWAYS I want to be just like him. Make the game unpredictable and throw some twist I there.”  
“Well I HOPE we get what we want cause if we don’t I will be filled with DESPAIR”  
We both laugh. It’s nice to know there are some nice people here. We chuckle until all of a sudden a voice starts to talk.  
“ Please all like up at the back of the room PLEASE!”  
Everyone lined up there and the super tall guy with dirty green hair was on one side of me and maki was on the other. The whole room started to shake as something are up from the ground. It was a platform and two people were on it. One being a robot that I am guessing is going to be our first person camera. The other was a girl with long blue hair and long glasses.  
“Welcome contestants to the 53 killing game! I will be your mastermind Tsumugi Shirogane!” Are you guys ready to get started?”


	2. The intro to the training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and the other participants learn about how stuff is going to work with training and getting studied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry that this chapter is basically nothing. The story will progress more text chapter)

Chapter 2:  
The room felt tense after our mastermind appeared. I think the feeling that this was real and it was happening hit everyone at once.  
“So before we get started I would like to go over some rules and procedures then we can get truly started,” rules? What kinda I’d rules and procedures do we need to get studied?  
“As of now you fully belong to team Danganronpa. Which means all contact to the outside world other than tv will be prohibited. So the next time you will see the outside would is if you get kick out of training or win the killing game. How your days will work is one day you will just relax in the living conditions we have supplied. The next we will train by doing social and physical exercises. The training will be every other day. And that’s all there is too it. So you guys exited?” The room filled with applause and whistling.   
“OK STOP,” Tsumugi yelled at the top of her lungs. “The training begins right no-   
“Wait a damn minute I have a question!” The tall guy with purple hair yelled.  
“Well what is it Kaito?” Guess the meany has a name now.  
“How are we getting observed? I don’t see anyone else her other than you and us?”  
“K1-B0 right that down. Kaito is not the brightest tool in the shed!” Tsumugi said in happily  
“NOTED,” the robot said in the most monotone voice.  
“WHAT THE HELL THAT DOES NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION?!”  
“Well obviously there are hidden cameras all around! And K1-B0 here is a camera into itself. Also as you saw I am also taking notes.” She sighed. I can tell she is already not the biggest fan of Kaito. Neither am I  
“Now may we begin. This first social exercise me and the writes team of DR have some ideas for characters dynamics. They are not going to be perfect cause you guys aren’t characters yet but when want to see the main picture. K1-B0 may you please call out the groups?!” The robot starts calling them out in his annoying voice. I hope they change his voice before the killing game cause if not he will become victim number one.   
“Last group: Gonta Gokuhara and Kokichi Ouma,”  
I look around to see who that was and load and behold it’s the guy standing next to me. The cute super tall guy with long dirty green hair.  
“Please may I ask every group to stand right next to eachother?” Tsumugi instructed. As we did glass walls formed around each group. Not a lot of space we left inbetween me and Gonta but we still have enough for us to be spaced out and not uncomfortable.  
“OH I like the the way the paring look already! Now may the socializing begin!”


	3. A cute first impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta and kokichi get to know eachother more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some apologies about this chapter:  
> 1) sorry that it is poorly written it is currently 1 am and my only energy is coming from an energy drink  
> 2) sorry that it is short  
> 3) I don' t know if it is spelled Kiibo or keebo but I am gonna do Kiibo  
> 4) sorry for ending each chapter with a terrible transition to the next scene/chapter

As the glass walls surround me and Gonta wonder what type of person he will be like. With his heavy muscle, nasty hair, and resting bitchy face , he comes off as the mean rude type. but after a couple of seconds of silents...  
"Um hi," Gonta said in a gentle voice. "Your kokichi right?"   
"Yea!" I reach out my hand fastly to shake his and, and he jumps back. He slowly reaches his hand out and we shake.  
"So... um what do you like to do?" Gonta said slowly.  
"Well I like DR and that's why I am here. I like reading well that's it really. What about you?"   
"I... I like to wrestle." Well that explains the muscles. But how is a quiet, timid guy a freaking wrestler?  
"Oh that's cool! I am not active at ALL. So whos your fav DR character?"  
"I really like Sakura and and Nekumaru. They are really cool and relatable."  
"Nice choice! Mine is Nagito. I wanna be the chaotic character that everyone loves. I am pretty boring usually so maybe being made the antag would give me some spice ya know?"  
Gonta's face gets a little red. Wonder why? (hehehe). Gonta looks down at the ground and starts to smile.  
"I wanna be the the kind character that gives people hope. I just..." He pauses. "I want to make a good change being the character someone loves. And I want to survive so I can show people hope! and if I die I hope my death is meaningful." Wow. Not only his he cute but kind. He just wants to make people happy. I hope that our character are made friends. After that we stand there in silence and just stare.  
"HELLO HOW YOU GUYS DOING!" Gonta and I jump back in surprise as me see Tsumugi with her face pressed up against the glass wall looking in.  
"Sorry for scaring you but really like the height dynamic here. K1-B0 right that down!"  
"Hey Miss-" Gonta stammered.   
"Please call me Tsumugi!"  
"Oh ok um. Wouldn't be easier if we gave the robot a name?"  
"Sure what do you have in mind?"  
"What about Kiibo." Has the same parts of K1-B0 but in name form."  
"I LIKE IT!" Tsumugi scream in delight. "K1-B0, bring down the glass walls and program your name to Kiibo."  
"As you wish," the now Kiibo responded.   
"Now that that's over I shall bring you all to your living arrangements!" Tsumugi stated.


End file.
